Rhapsody in Blue
:Rhapsody in Blue, is an Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy fanfiction created by Sage of Dorks that crosses over with the Anime/Manga, Sailor Moon. The fanfic itself revolves around everyone, but mostly focuses on the three Ed's. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Characters :In this section, the featured Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy characters of Rhapsody in Blue will be introduced in order of their appearance in this fanfiction. *Ed *Eddward "Double D" *Eddy *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Johnny "2x4" *Sarah *Jimmy *Plank Sailor Moon Characters :In this section, the featured Sailor Moon characters of Rhapsody in Blue will be introduced in order of their appearance in this fanfiction. *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen (Mask) *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Luna *Artemis *Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto *Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune *Haruka Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus The Soul Busters :The Soul Busters are the villains that appear in Rhapsody in Blue, and are Sage of Dork's original characters, though the monsters (youmas) are the same breed of villains from the first season of Sailor Moon. The villains will be listed in order of their appearance in this fanfiction. *Weiss *Russo *Kin *Midori *Alani *Azure *Lady Ultima Plot Just right after the Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy episode, Fistful of Ed, the three Ed's see a "meteorite" fall from the sky, landing back into the place where they just left; the Pit. Eddy, seeing an opportunity to make some money, decided to try and find where the meteorite landed and sell it. But as he was about to go off to find it, Double D interrupts him, saying that they needed their back pack, which they left at the front of the school because of the fight at the Pit. So, Double D states that he'll go to the meteorite first and examine it, while Ed and Eddy go and get their backpacks. With that in mind, Eddy and Ed go after their backpacks, while Double D trails off towards the "meteorite". : : : :It was when Double D finally got to the Pit that he saw the crater of the "meteorite", only to discover that that it was not a meteorite at all. Instead of finding a meteorite in the crater, he found a girl, with cuts and scratches on her arms (possibly from her landing). Double D quickly checks on her condition only to see that she is alive as he then lifts her out of the crater, must to his exhaustion because of his weak body structure. It was then that Ed and Eddy came to him with their backpacks, seeing if he had found the "meteorite" yet. But when they got to where Double D was, they were also shocked to see the girl (much to Eddy's slight disappointment of not finding a meteorite) at Double D's side. Ed asked if she was an alien, but Double D then concluded that she was the "meteorite" that fell from the sky, which Eddy quickly denied to believe at first. : : : But as they argued, the girl started to wake up from where she was and jolt up with surprise at her surroundings, much to the three Ed's surprise. It was when she noticed that Ed's there that she asked where she was, which Eddy replied back as Peach Creek. She then introduces herself as Ami Mizuno as the Ed's introduced themselves back. Ami then quickly realized that while she was here, she would need a to stay until she can get back from where she came from. Double D was the one who volunteered to house Ami, who had no objections to his decision. It was when the four of them walked away that there was a young, male silhouette watching them... : : :And with this, starts the story of Rhapsody in Blue. Category:Fan-Fiction